Just Another Day in Paradise
by crittle247
Summary: Part two of "Just another Day in Sanctuary". Well, its two hearts, and one dream, wouldn't trade it for anything, for just another day in paradise.
1. Coming home to a nice surprise

Just another Day in Paradise

By: 4christ247

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belongs to whoever owns "Mutant X"

Note: Ok took long enough, but here it is. Part two of "Just another Day in Sanctuary"  
All of this takes place after Jesse's and Emma's wedding. J/E and B/S. Hope you all enjoy.

> > > > > > > >

"Well, it's ok. It's so nice. It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that, I'd rather be, yeah.  
Well, its two hearts, and one dream, I wouldn't trade it for anything.  
And I ask the Lord, every night, for just another day in paradise."  
-Phil Vassar

> > > > > > > >

Chapter 1: Coming home to a nice surprise.

It has been three weeks since Emma became Mrs. Kilmartian. The wedding was held in a small church that was in the middle of no where; since though churches are always those nice small places. No family members were there, only a few friends they picked up after the few years of being with Mutant X. Jesse and Emma went to Hawaii for their honeymoon for 3 weeks. When they came back, from their trip, they found a welcome home gift/wedding gift from the other member. As they came in from the garage, they were greeted by Shalimar.

"Hey guys, welcome back. How was your trip?"

"It was great. The weather was perfect, the hotel was wonderful and the food was so delicious." Jesse said after he hugged Shalimar.

"You know I like it when Jesse told off guys who wanted to go out with me. He is just so loving, caring and protective of me, and I like it."

"It's because I do love you." Jesse said kissing his wife.

"So Shal, were is Brennan and Adam?"

"I don't know, they went to do something. They should be back soon. Why don't you go to your rooms and unload?'

"Ok." Emma replied.

As they walked to their rooms, they notice that something was different; Emma did not have a room. Her door was replaced with a wall. They slowly made their way to Jesse's room, but when they opened the door it was Shalimar's room. _'What the hell is going on?' _Jesse thought as they then headed to where Shalimar's old room would be. And when they opened the door, they saw Jesse's room and Emma's room combined. But before they could say anything to each other, Brennan and Adam popped up and Shalimar jumped into the room while yelling surprise.

"You like it?" Shalimar asked.

"Ya but how?" Jesse asked in disbelieve.

"Well since you guys are married, you would want to life together, and a regular size room was just too small." Adam said.

"So we knocked out Emma's wall, but Shal was next store. So we switched her room and Jesse's room, so you guy could be together." Brennan finished.

"Thank you guys, I love it." Emma said hugging them.

"Hey do you guys want to go to a club. We never went, you know before Brennan brought Jesse the car." Shalimar asked.

"That sounds like fun." Jesse said.

"Well let's leave them so they can get settled in." Adam said pudding Shalimar and Brennan out. When they were out, Jesse flopped down on the new king size bed.

"Jesse isn't this amazing? I can't believe they did this for us." Emma said looking around their new room.

"Yes it is very nice. Now come here."

"Why?"

"Because I am tired and I want to hold you and love you-"

"You must be tired." Emma said as she sat on the bed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are not making any sense."

"Oh, ok. Do we have to go out tonight?" Jesse said with is eyes closed.

"Well you did say, and this is a quote 'That sounds like fun.' so I think-Jesse? Jesse honey are you awake?" Emma lightly shook Jesse but only a snore came out of him. She carefully put the blankets over him and turned off the lights. She walked outside only to run into Brennan who was about to knock on her door.

"You guys ready to go?" Brennan asked.

"Um Jesse fell asleep."

"So I take it that Jesse is not going."

"Right."

"What Jesse isn't going? Are you still going Em?"

"I want to but it wouldn't feel right going without Jesse." Emma said very sincerer.

"How about we do this tomorrow night, okay?" Brennan suggested.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shalimar asked. The three of them looked at each other and in unison said, "Movies!" They all headed down to the lounge, where they picked some movies to watch. But have way through movie number one Emma had fallen asleep.

"Man they must has a fun time. How can anyone fall asleep during 'Gone in 60 Seconds'?" Brennan said very shocked.

"Well not everyone likes this movie." Shalimar commented.

"What…"

"Brennan, can you take Emma to her room?" Adam asked.

"Okay, but Adam do you like this movie?" Adam didn't say anything only smiled. Brennan got up and carefully picked up Emma, and he walked down the hall to her room. Opening the door he quietly walked over to the bed, to see Jesse sound asleep. Carefully he put Emma on the bed, then he walked off and left the two sleeping newlyweds.

> > > > > > > >

A/N: How do you people like it so far? Please let me know, good bad, cute stuiped? What? Please review


	2. More surprises

Just another Day in Paradise

By: 4christ247

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belongs to whoever owns "Mutant X"

Note: Ok took long enough, but here it is. Part two of "Just another Day in Sanctuary" All of this takes place after Jesse's and Emma's wedding. J/E and B/S. Hope you all enjoy.

> > > > > > > > >

Chapter 2: More surprises.

> > > > > > > > >

The sun filled the room as it came up, making a warm yellow glow in the room. Jesse woke up when that rise hit his face; turning around Jesse faced his wife, who was still asleep. Smiling, he kissed Emma on the forehead and got up. He walked around the room, looking at what the team did for them. He was about to take a shower when he saw the clock which read 8:30. _'Wow, I slept in late. Better get some breakfast.'_ Walking to the kitchen he looked around for some food, but there wasn't anything anywhere, not even crumbs.

"Okay, someone needs to go to the market." Jesse went down to the lab to tell Adam about the food, but when he got there he found any empty lab. He then went to each room, even his own to find no one in them. Then he checked to make sure the cars and helix was still here, and they were. He also checked the work out room the lounge, everywhere to find no one.

"Shal? Brennan? Adam? Emma?" He spoke into his comm.-ring, "Anybody home?" He yelled through

Sanctuary. Jesse was just standing in the middle of Sanctuary trying to figure out where everyone was. Because when he woke up, Emma was still asleep, but when he went back to his room she was gone. Then suddenly he heard a noise in the kitchen. So he quickly ran up the stairs and once he ran into the kitchen he fell backwards.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yelled everyone. The whole kitchen was filled with streamers and balloons, food magically appeared on the tables and the cupboards. Pancakes were stacked up high, with syrup and candles on it, making it like a breakfast cake.

"So how old are you?" Brennan asked as he helped Jesse up.

"Why, so you can sock me that many times?"

"Maybe."

"Just turned one." He said with a huge smile.

"He is 27." Emma said ignoring the look that Jesse was giving her. Brennan started to punch him in the arm, but before Brennan could reach 5 Jesse massed his arm making him hit sold rock.

"Dammit Jess, you suck."

"No Brennan, I just don't want a bruised arm."

"Can we please eat?" Shalimar said.

"Yes let's eat before the food gets cold." Adam said, as they all sat down and started to eat the pancakes.

"So where were you guys, and where was all the food?"

"Holograms, Jesse. Adam made a hologram image making it look like nothing was in the kitchen." Shalimar informed.

"And I was awake the whole time." Emma added in as she kissed her husband.

"You people are smart. How long have you been planning this?'

"Oh, about a week." Adam said.

"So you like it?" Emma asked.

"Yes I do…so where are my gifts?"

"What?" Brennan said in baffled "you can't be serious."

"It's my birthday. And isn't it a tradition to give the birthday boy gifts?"

"Well my gift is by your car."

"You didn't destroy this car too?"

"Chill, I didn't even touch your car."

"My gift…well you'll have to look in your closet."

"Shalimar, what did you do?"

"I cleaned out your closet, and bought you new clothes. Because you are married now and you need clothes that say 'I'm taken but still sexy.'"

"Ok…" Jesse couldn't believe that she did that, but he did need some new clothes and Shal would pick them out anyways.

"And Jesse, knowing how much you hated to fix the helix, we bought a brain new plane."

"Un thanks Adam…"

"Jesse, once you see it, you'll know why."

"Thanks guys, really."

"We're not finish yet bug guy." Emma said, "We all chip in, mostly Adam, and reservations a table at your favorite restaurant."

"What!"

"You know that place that you use to go when you were younger." Brennan added.

"You're serious? That place is very expensive."

"We know, but we also know that you love it. We have reservations at 7." Shalimar said.

"You guys are the best."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Brennan asked.

"I want to see how you look in those clothes Shal bought you." Emma said leaning up on Jesse.

"Well you girls have to wait." Jesse said getting up, "I'm taking a shower."

"Fine you big poo head." Shalimar said pouting.

"Did you just call me a poo head?" Jesse asked a little surprise as he turned around.

"Yes I did. Now go take your shower, you smelly little person you." Jesse walked down the stairs shacking his head. Only Shal will talk like that.

> > > > > > > > >

A/N: "Happy Birthday to him Happy Birthday to him..." Ok well ofchorse i guessed on Jesse's age, but I think 27 is a good age for him. (I am very hiyper right now, I played hooky from school to day so i am happy. BIG SMILE ) Hey don't look at me in that tone of voice, since im not in school have time to type up my stories,So anyways you know what to do, say it with me "What time is it?" "REVIEW TIME!"


End file.
